à travers chaque chronologie
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Every time he wakes up, he always find himself in a different place, a different time. And in his always changing routines, the only consistency he could find is the fact that no matter where he is or what timeline he is; he will find himself always wake up to the same stranger beside him. One Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle, Jr./Amnesic!Harry


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I do, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Tom and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Collette J Ellis, her deviantart is theflyingviper.

 **Warning:** Reincarnations AU, MOD!Harry, Amnesic!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** Every time he wakes up, he always find himself in a different place, a different time. And in his always changing routines, the only consistency he could find is the fact that no matter where he is or what timeline he is; he will find himself always wake up to the same stranger beside him. The same stranger who somehow feels familiar for him. One Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle, Jr./Amnesic!Harry

 **Pairings:** Tom Riddle,Jr./Harry Potter

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

 **à travers chaque chronologie**

 **― What Lies Ahead** ―

* * *

 _Eventually, memories also will fade as times pass by,_  
 _and when that happens can you truly say you'll remember me?  
For the "me" that you have known probably is myself from the past,  
so how can you say you really know me then?_

* * *

For Wanderer, his life as a wanderer started right after his first death. Before his death, he was known as Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, the so called Boy Who Lived and many others monikers the people of the Wizarding World or the press likes to bestow on him. For all he had been called, he prefer "Harry" the most. After all, it was the name that his parents had bestowed on him. It was a name that really describes him. And it was who he wants to be in all his life. Harry. Just Harry and nothing more. Not the Boy Who Lived, not the Savior of the Wizarding World, not an attention seeker boy, none of those names the press decided to call him with.

But then, like how his life had been up until this far, nothing ever goes as how he wants it to be. In the end, up until the end of his life, he will only be known as Harry Potter and only as Harry to some people close to him. Even so, most of the people who know him as Harry have ended up death, so there's nothing much he could say regarding it. Nowadays, he was well known as Wanderer.

And as Wanderer, he simply has more freedom than when he was Harry Potter. After all, being a wanderer means exactly what it means, a being who isn't bound to anything. In a world where he never stays in one place and one time, Harry leads a life like a drifting cloud. Never stays, always wandering. "The Wanderer". That's what they called him. And that's what he will be. After all, being a wanderer is much preferable than being the so called savior of the Wizarding World. It's been a very long time since he was being called that way though.

He doesn't even remember who it is exactly who first given him the name "Wanderer". For all he knows, that name had been his since the day he became the Master of Death. Though, being the so called Master of Death wasn't really a blessing like how most people want to believe; in fact, it feels like a curse at times for him. After twenty years of staying alive since the death of all his families and close friends, he had grown bitter and sceptical to the world and most of its inhabitants.

Living on his own for a long time will do that to any men, really. So far, he had been living with many identities. Be it as Harry Potter, Hadrian Evans, or even as Haldir Peverell. And somehow as more years passed by, he started to forget of his life experience as Harry Potter. It's true that when you stay as young as he is and rarely gets old; surely you will have a good memory, but for Harry, living far too long and experiencing too many lives become tedious and so he decided to not remember anything which he deemed unimportant.

He even started to forget his own name, merely acknowledging the fact that he was called Harry or Hadrian but nothing more than that. For him, he was well known as "The Wanderer" and thus it was the name that he chose to associate himself with. He might know that at some point he had parents who loves him and cherishes him, even so, he couldn't really remember them. He only remembers a glimpse of fiery red hair and a gentle smile which he associated to be a memory of his mother. It's funny how he still retained his memories of his mother albeit how blurry and unclear it is but forget almost everything about his life before being a wanderer.

In fact, it feels like he prefers it that way. To not remember anything about his life before his first death. Though the assumption which said that being a Master of Death doesn't mean that he couldn't die was entirely wrong. After all, even though he was the Master of Death, he still dies eventually. Be it from sickness or even being killed. The only differences are the fact that he always stay young even when he dies and unlike most people, he never stays death for long. No. He will be reborn again and again and in each of his lifetimes, he has to oversee how the world turns, watching how each civilization begins then ends. Or even helping building the civilization from the scratch. He experienced it all. After all, that's what it means to be the Master of Death.

He was bound to watch how the world turns, how the world works and experience everything. His title as the Master of Death made him always jumps from one place to another, one universe to another or even one timeline to another. He could just live in 2015 and suddenly wake up to find himself in 1944 the very next day. These constant changing way of his life had resulted on his strained relationships with his close friends and families when they were all still alive. He does able to visit them from time to time but never for long, for he never stays far too long in just one world, in one universe. He always wanders.

He had thought that's how the rest of his life would be. Wandering to no end, never once stopping, never once staying, never settling. But apparently, Fates decided to prove him wrong. For after all, Fates have their own agenda on his life. The wanderer was being prepared, all his long life and constant wandering were all a preparation for him to meet with his destined partner. The same destined partner that he had met before in his first life as his so called enemy due to a prophecy which shouldn't have been heard. A prophecy which unfortunately had to come to pass so the universe goes in the way how it supposed to be.

And thus it was only when Harry had accepted his life as a wanderer, only when he had acknowledged himself as "The Wanderer"; that he finally meet with him again after so many decades had passed by. Unbeknownst to him, this time around, the wanderer will find that in his always changing life, this person will be the only constancy in his life. And hopefully, this person will be enough reason for Harry to stop being the wanderer.

* * *

The world he lives in at the moment had changed so much from the one he knows, or perhaps the world that he had known had been nothing but a dream within a dream. He doesn't know which one it is, after all, it had been a really long time since he last remembered his first life or any of his life after his first one. Nowadays, he lives as "The Wanderer", the being that always wander and never once staying in the same place or one timeline for long.

The world nowadays are so modern, it was filled with technologies and gadgets and instant things. Even the Wizarding World had adapted to the Muggles' technologies and able to applied their gadgets and technologies for the improvement of the Wizarding civilization. The wanderer doesn't know what made him stay in this world for a while, just like all his previous stays, he never able to choose in which universes or which timelines he will stay for a while. And thus like always, he just accepted the fact that he has to stay in this universe and this world for a while before his next destination.

He had been living for a month in this world he currently resides in when his monotonous routines suddenly changes. It was on one Sunday afternoon, that he woke up, only to find himself in a bed with a dark haired stranger that Harry was sure he doesn't know. The person beside him is a man in his 20s, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes which opened up slightly from sleep; no doubt he was being woken up because of Harry's movement. The man was an epitome of a very handsome dark-haired man. The wanderer felt like the man had been familiar for him as if the two of them had met long time ago although even he doesn't know how long time ago it was.

The wanderer blinked his eyes while he tried to remember if he had dragged someone to his temporary house last night. Yet, try as he might, Harry was sure that he returned back all alone and wasn't even drunk enough to drag someone back with him. Harry must had been lost in his own thoughts far too long if the warmth feel of the stranger's hand touching his hand is any indications of it. It seems like the dark haired man had felt tired of being ignored by Harry.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me what are you doing in my bed?" The dark haired man said politely, his words snapping the wanderer out of his musings.

"I could say the same to you? What are you doing in my bed?" Harry replied back albeit with less confidence than the dark haired man, his words sounding more like a question than a statement. After all, now that he had looked around his surroundings, he was sure as hell that the room he is in at the moment wasn't his room at all.

"As far as I know, this is my room and this certainly is my bed that you are sitting on. It's a given if I want to know how you even ended up in here," The stranger answered easily giving a charming smile which looked more like he was threatening Harry.

"Who are you anyway?" The wanderer blurted out before he could stop himself. It's not everyday that he wakes up to find himself beside someone without his consent anyway.

"Riddle. My name is Thomas Riddle, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but seeing as how both of us stuck in the same circumstances; I don't think it's even appropriate for our situation. May I know your name as well?" The dark haired man now known as Tom Riddle raised his eyebrow as he stared at the wanderer.

"Wanderer." He answered distractedly, finding it easier to just give the man his title rather than his real name. Besides, with the amount of things that had been swirling in his mind since he woke up beside this Riddle, Harry wasn't sure he can even give the man any explanations as to who he is when he barely even know why he ends up on the bed with Riddle in the first place.

Tom Riddle raised his eyebrow sceptically at hearing the name he was given by the stranger who had slept beside him in his bed. He knows for sure that the man refused to give Tom his real name but no matter, it's not like he can't find out about it later. "Wanderer, eh? What an unusual name for someone to have."

"It's something that most people called me with." Harry shrugged, already used to with peoples' reaction over his name.

"No last name?" Tom asked curiously, wanting to know if he could glean more information from this odd stranger.

"None that really matters." Harry said absentmindedly.

"Well then, Mr. Wanderer, as pleasant as our conversation is, I'm afraid our situations need my immediate investigation seeing as you are certainly had broke into my place uninvited."

Harry stared at Riddle with barely concealed amusement. He, who had been living for long enough to watch each changes in the world, doesn't even know why he is here and yet this Riddle said that he wants to investigate the situation that the two of them were in? How amusing.

"By all means, be my guest. It's not like I purposely broke into your house and invited myself to sleep on your bed. So really, your guess as to how I could be here is as good as mine." Harry shrugged his shoulder at Riddle once before he casually get up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Anyway, I will take my leave now since it's obvious my presence was clearly unwanted in here," He continued before leaving the room, never once looking back again at Tom.

Tom watched the stranger passed him with calculating look on his face. Albeit odd, the stranger had felt familiar somehow as if they have met before in a long forgotten dream. It doesn't matter that the stranger had just casually brushed him off when Tom still hadn't gotten any answers about their situation. It's not like the man called "Wanderer" could get out of the house anyway, Tom had made sure to lock down the house immediately once he was aware of the man's presence.

* * *

Unknown to both of them, that morning was their first meeting after so many decades passed by, the first one for more to comes. The first one they met again after Tom Riddle's reincarnation. And the first one of many meetings that would bound the two of them for eternity. For it was exactly at that moment, that the fate of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter would be entwined forever.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** I ended up writing this story somehow just to get the muse out of my head. This idea had been swirling in my mind for a while and so yeah... I decided to write a story for this fandom. Please blame my overactive imagination and my desires to write. The fact that I feel like this pairing needs more love probably is my own biased opinion, but heh... I feel like I want to write it simply for my own satisfaction. Anyway, I apologize for the lack of updates over my other stories. There is no excuses I can give except the fact that my life had been busy and somehow I lost my muse on those stories along the way which is why I currently trying to capture it again. Yet I ended up with getting a new muse for this fandom. OTL

But I just can't resist the temptation to write a story for this fandom so please don't kill me for writing another stories when I should have use the free time I have to update my other stories instead of making a new one. The list of the stories that I haven't updated just getting longer and longer somehow. Anyway, I'm going to update my other stories as well though it probably will take some times before I managed to update all of it since life had been pretty busy for me what's with me being in my almost end year of my college and currently busy with my internship. Enough of my rambling. What do you think of the first chapter for this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you so much for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~


End file.
